


Burning Pile

by Sophisticatedmarten



Series: 3 Ex-Burnish and Their Firefighter [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Gen, It’s about two weeks after the Parnassus, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, The Ex-Burnish boys are still suffering from what happened, it’s not super detailed though, the ending is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticatedmarten/pseuds/Sophisticatedmarten
Summary: It goes, all my troubles on a burning pileAll lit up and I start to smileIf I, catch fire then I'll take my turnTo burn burn and burn, and burn and burn-Burning Pile by Mother MotherAfter working hard on rebuilding Promepolis, the 3 Ex-Burnish and a certain Blue-Haired Firefighter take a well needed break at an amusement park.
Relationships: Galo Thymos & Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: 3 Ex-Burnish and Their Firefighter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Burning Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Dreua (Dreua on a03) and Ary ( (aryagraceling on a03) for beta-ing this fic QwQ I couldn’t have done it without you guys. My brain is a mess and you guys helped make the fic coherent <3
> 
> This fic was also meant to be 1,500 words... oops

It’s obvious the chicken-haired man has no idea his lips are stained blue from the cotton candy he’d finished. Or if he does know, he doesn’t care at all about it. His laugh is contagious and Gueira can’t help but let out a snort of amusement. It had been Galo’s idea to take the ex-burnish generals and their boss on a trip to an amusement park. Now Lio might be a little too cuddly with the firefighter by Gueira’s own standards, but he is old enough to make his own decisions... That doesn’t mean that Gueira is a big fan of it.

He feels something poking at the corner of his mouth, glancing over to meet Meis’s gaze. The taller man smirks as he pokes him again with the corn dog in his hand. Gueira takes a bite, almost stealing the dog away from his partner as he pulls back. There’s a hiss from Meis as he grabs it back, huffing in frustration after losing half of the corn dog. Gueira loves watching him like this, happily chewing on the fried food. It warms his stomach, eating something tasty and absolutely soaked in oil.

### ~~

The three ex-burnish had been working their asses off trying to help rebuild the city, working under Burning Rescue. Ignis had finally declared that they were working themselves ragged, forcing them to take a day off with the peppy, blue-haired firefighter. So the four of them headed south to the state next door, riding on two motorcycles down the road. Gueira had pretended to make a fuss when Meis decided he wanted to drive there. The red head had actually wanted to hold on to his partner, even if he wasn’t going to admit it out loud. The other pair couldn’t have cared less about who was driving Galo’s motorcycle. It was hilarious to Gueira when Lio ended up driving, watching the shorter man being almost entirely engulfed by the firefighter holding onto him.

Galo had graciously paid for all of their tickets, which was a bit embarrassing for each one of them... Well, it didn’t matter as much to Gueira, as it was pretty common that he found himself strapped for cash, especially since he was alway losing his money. It was usually Meis who paid for him, so it was a pleasant surprise to have Galo so eager to help out. It had been quite a while since any of them had been to an amusement park, Gueira’s last being way bigger than the one they are standing in right now.

The four of them had started out riding every single rollercoaster, screaming at the top of their lungs, even if they were wimpy in comparison to what a _real_ rollercoaster was like. It was fun and they all had wide grins on their faces. Somehow, Meis was probably the most put together of the four. His hair gave off the impression of being windswept, not a sweaty mop, like Lio and Gueira’s. Galo was an entirely different story... His hair, while still spiked up, had found itself flopping ever so slightly. _God, why does this idiot have to be so endearing?_ Gueira thought to himself, barely listening to whatever the group was laughing about.

The telltale sounds of a merry-go-round bring him back to the present. Gueira looks up to see the flashy colors of it, it’s music bright and joyous. Jaw dropping at the bright colors and the absolute merriment, Gueira is wide eyed, his heartbeat speeds up, taking in everything.

“You are not actually expecting _Mad Burnish_ to be seen riding around like little kids on a carousel?” Meis scoffs, raising an eyebrow at Galo. The firefighter opens his mouth to ask Lio, but one look at the shorter man gives him the answer he was dreading. Gueira feels a little bad for the tall man-child and although Meis is partially right, he doesn’t wanna be seen as a softy. Gueira wouldn’t mind going on a merry-go-round... at least once. He swaggers over to Galo’s side, hooking an arm around his neck.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with going on it,” Gueira closes his eyes with a half shrug, ignoring Meis’s gaping mouth. “We’ve been having fun all day, why not keep the party going?” When he does open his eyes, he can see Galo out of the corner of his vision, expression brightening up. Within a moment of him moving to Galo’s side, he feels a beefy-ass arm wrap itself around his waist, giving him an excited squeeze. As much as Gueira wants to complain about being squished, it’s actually... comforting. If it had been anyone else that Gueira wasn’t familiar with, he would have slugged them immediately. Galo means well and it isn’t like the guy hadn’t saved all their asses...

“Let’s go!” Galo cheers, practically dragging Gueira with him and almost knocking him over. Gueira stumbles a little while trying to catch up with his speed, working to get his feet planted on the ground. When they approach the boy manning the merry-go-round, he gives them a once over. 

“Aren’t you guys a little too old to be going on a carousel kiddie ride?” the boy grumbles, his eyes half open. This kid doesn’t even look like he wants to be here, and he has the audacity to question them about riding on the merry-go-round?!

“I’m _sorry!_ ” Gueira has to stop himself from snarling as he gives the kid a sharp grin, “I do believe we’re both taller than the _You Must Be This Tall To Ride_ sign and I don’t see a sign telling us we’re too tall, so maybe you should keep those questions to yourself, right?” He can feel a hand on his shoulder, knowing immediately that Galo expects him to jump at the kid and grab him by the collar. Honestly, Gueira is exhausted. Being on the run and having to fight to survive takes a lot out of a man. He’s had his frustrations and now isn’t the time to take them out on the kid... Well, not entirely.

The kid takes a little step back and nods his head quickly. Maybe he recognized who Gueira was or maybe Gueira came off a bit too strong, but once the merry-go-round comes to a complete stop, the kid opens the gate to allow everyone in, not questioning the two of them anymore. 

Galo charges toward a brown speckled horse, hopping up on the platform without much of a problem. Gueira, not wanting to be left behind, follows after, picking a fully black horse with a white mane and tail. He’s a couple rows ahead of Galo, looking back to cast a grin at the spiky-haired man who punches his fist in the air.

The carousel starts with music Gueira hasn’t heard in years. Peanut Butter Jelly Time or whatever it’s name is…. It brings him back to when he was younger and dumber, when he used to run out of the house to ride down the street on his bicycle with a group of friends to go play football together. They would see who could pop a wheelie the longest. Gueira never got that achievement but he remembered scratching up his knee pretty bad, which was a feat in itself.

He lets out a woop as the carousel goes faster, waving wildly at the other two, who are just watching in amusement. He tilts his head back to grin at Galo, who’s not holding on to the pole as he waves at absolutely everyone watching. There’s something so endearing about Galo’s friendly personality that makes Gueira break out into an even bigger smile.

Gueira pushes himself around until he’s sitting backwards on the horse, cackling loudly. If Galo can do something crazy, then what’s the fun in not joining him? He can hear the kid in charge of the ride shouting at them to get back on the ride correctly, but he doesn’t give a shit. If the kid has enough balls to try and kick them out, Gueira welcomes it. His guess is the kid is probably not getting paid enough to actually kick them out at such a minor infraction.

When the ride comes to a complete stop, Galo and Gueira wait for all the kids to race off the ride. They’re laughing and leaning on one another as they exit the gate, making their way over to the two others. Meis is just shaking his head, with a tiny smile on his face as Lio pats his arm, gazing up at the two approaching.

“You’re definitely not a good role model for Mad Burnish, if you’re gonna get excited about merry-go-rounds like that,” Lio’s violet eyes burn into Gueira’s skin, sending a shiver down his back.

“Says the guy who gets artwork from the little kids and hangs every piece on the fridge.” Gueira snorts, trying to push himself back into a position of equality. Lio’s cheeks heat up momentarily as he meets Gueira’s eyes. He gives the blonde a sharp grin as he leans over to ruffle Lio’s hair. Lio is quick to pull away and pout, but he doesn’t say a word to argue.

“Hey, don’t be too mean.” Meis flicks Gueira in the forehead as they begin making faces at one another, and then looks up at Galo, “Do you know if there’s any food around here?” He has his big blue eyes trained on the firefighter. The expression isn’t uncommon to Gueira, recognizing it as Meis not feeling comfortable saying exactly what he wants.

“Yeah! I’m starving!” Gueira pipes up, bouncing on his heels and wrapping his arms around Meis’s torso. A soft grunt escapes the taller man but he still places a hand on top of Gueira’s. The redhead feels a squeeze, his chest warming up with the affection.

“Oh, ok!” Galo gives them two thumbs up, “There are plenty of places here to grab some grub! You guys hungry for anything specific?”

### ~~

“So, I was thinkin’, we could go and win some prizes or something.” If Galo’s mouth wasn’t so blue, Gueira might have been able to take him seriously. Instead, a snort escapes him and Galo’s expression falls, looking confused on what Gueira thinks is so funny.

“You got the blue shit all over your mouth, _snowcone_ ,” Gueira chokes out, his hand over the wide smile on his face, getting bigger as Galo tries to scrub the blue off his lips unsuccessfully. His boisterous laughter echoes in the air as he doubles over, unable to watch the man’s struggles. He feels Meis’s bony hand on his back, rubbing it slowly as he chokes through his laughs.

“Well, uh...” Gueira looks up as he pulls himself together, “You got a little ketchup on your shirt,” Galo just about pokes him in the chest when he points at it.

“Aw shit, seriously?? Meis you put too much ke—“ And there’s a sharp sting as Galo flicks his nose. “Ah fuck!” Gueira cups his nose as he tumbles backwards in surprise. “‘The hell dude? Not cool!” He gave Galo a tiny frown.

Before he’s able to give Galo a shove, they’re interrupted by a soft noise. It begins as a sound of bells and transforms into something uncontrollable, wild and... gorgeous. Meis, usually quiet, has burst into laughter, tears running down his cheeks. Gueira can feel his cheeks turning red as he listens to his partner’s laughter.

“He got you so good!” Meis laughs, covering his mouth, “You didn’t even see it coming!! Your face was perfect!”

“Shuddup, Meisies,” Gueira hisses under his breath, looking away from the other two in embarrassment. He wraps his arm around Meis’s shoulder and pulls him in closer, trying to help him calm back down. He gives the taller man a quick peck on the cheek before tugging him along farther into the park.

The three ex-burnish end up splitting a funnel cake at their next stop while the literal black hole for a stomach eats an entire one by himself. Gueira’s pride is still hurt a little, so he doesn’t bring up the powdered sugar all over Galo’s face. Instead, it’s Lio who wets a napkin with his water bottle and leans over to wipe off the sugar. 

The blue haired man must have absolutely zero shame as he leans into Lio’s hand. He is going to let Lio clean up for him in a public place. Gueira could gag. Meis would probably break his arm before he let Gueira wipe off his face, especially in public. And **God** , Lio has a tiny smile on his face as he helps wipe it off. They’re going to have to talk with Lio later about this...

### ~~

Meis had been the best shot, which wasn’t entirely a surprise, except to the person manning the game. His jaw basically dropped all the way to the floor and Guiera had laughed. The first round had been just for fun. Meis let Lio win and the two of them knew it. The next round, Lio practically threatened Meis. Or, that’s what it looked like to Gueira when Lio leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Meis’s expression went dead serious and he went back up to pay for another round.

The four of them stand ready to shoot their corks at the ducks on the platform in front of them. As soon as the festival booth man counts down, a cork wizzes past, smashing the duck down with ease. Meis doesn’t know how to miss a shot and the carnival guy was not expecting this. Gueira jumps in the air, cheering excitedly for his partner. And off goes the cork gun in his hand. Oops... the cork bounces off the awning and just about hits the guy in the booth.

At this point, even if they haven’t played multiple games, the carnival guy is trying to get rid of their rowdy bunch. He lets Meis pick one of the biggest grand prizes. Meis takes his time and ends up with a twenty-six inch long llama. There’s a big toothy grin on his face as he has his arms wrapped around the pink stuffed animal.

Maybe they’ll make it to another ride or four before they leave the amusement park for the day. Gueira is trying to convince Lio to go onto the roller coaster that he swears practically touches the clouds. Galo is distracted by more amusement park employees who are calling him over to shoot some hoops. Nobody notices that Meis has stopped until Gueira crashes straight into his back.

“Meis, whatcha stopping for?” he grunts, moving around to Meis’s side when he sees the tears rolling down his cheeks and the fear in his good eye. His clutch on the llama has tightened significantly as he gazes out in front of him. Gueira knows it’s bad as soon as he sees his partner's face. Turning his head to find out what Meis sees makes his stomach drop.

It’s some kind of ride, some kind of _sick, twisted_ ride. Someone is strapped into an orb that’s bolted to the ground. Once in, the amusement park employee pushes one of the circles around the person. It begins to spin, the other two circles following suit. The person inside is screaming. It goes faster and faster, making Gueira feel sick. A soft whimper escapes Meis as he wraps himself around Gueira. Lio is shaking, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. Why does nobody stop this thing? Are the three of them invisible, did the Parnassus really not change anything in this world? It’s like a train wreck, they just can’t look away.

“Guys! I got us some popcorn and– Guys?” Galo approaches with a hop in his step until he realizes they’re frozen in place. He looks at them for a moment with lowered brows and then turns his head to see what they’re looking at. From what Gueira can see, Galo’s hands drop the popcorn and his entire body shrinks ever so slightly. He knows exactly what’s going on. 

As quick as the big man approached, he wraps his arms around the three of them, holding them tight as he protects them. A soft whimper escapes Meis as he cannot stop himself from crying. This breaks Gueira’s heart, but he’s unable to do anything about it. His entire body feels numb from the sight and the only thing keeping him standing is the firefighter in front of them. 

“...Lets go, guys.” A soft voice leaves Galo’s throat, an unusual sound from the normally boisterous man. He herds the three of them away from the ride, continuing to comfort them as they make their way back through the amusement park. With Galo protecting them, nobody approaches or says anything. Gueira finally moves his hand to squeeze Meis’s, trying his best to start comforting the long-haired man. The people standing at the exit tell them to _have a nice day_ and to _come back soon_. 

Gueira already knows that won’t be happening.

They’re about halfway through the parking lot when Galo actually lets them go, his expression still solemn. He doesn’t say a word, already knowing how devastating the event for them had been.

“You guys want to get some pizza?” Galo asks when he finally opens his mouth.   
  


Gueira chokes a little in surprise. “You have got to be fucking kidding me, how are you hungry?!” he cries out, throwing his arms in the air. His frustration about the horrible ride is burning in his chest and Galo can only think about his stomach?!? Gueira charges at the taller man, looking to tackle him. Galo is quicker on his feet than he expected, making the chase a bit rougher on the ex-Mad Burnish general.

It takes a couple minutes for Gueira to finally take down Galo, straddling him on the concrete. Before he can actually start punching him, Meis and Lio grab an arm and pull Gueira back.

“He’s just trying to distract us, idiot!” Lio huffs, his nose scrunched up as he gives Gueira a glare. “Get yourself together!” Gueira’s jaw drops as he looks over at the blue haired man, who’s just wiping off the gravel from the impact to the ground. When he looks up at Gueira, he gives him a sheepish grin.

“Oh... fuck. You’re right… I’m sorry” He grimaces, his head hanging down in embarrassment. “You’re too good of a fucking guy, G.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment! <3 I might make this a series if I’m feeling dangerous enough ;)  
> You can follow me on tumblr (sophisticatedmarten) or twitter (sophmarten)


End file.
